


Summer of Love

by JoAsakura



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-17
Updated: 2008-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 04:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAsakura/pseuds/JoAsakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From an LJ drabble request: KuroxFai, 1960s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer of Love

**~~~ San Francisco. August, 1967**

**Monday**: The one thing that Watanuki really likes about working at Yuuko's cafe (other than the fact that she's never asked what his real age is) in the little old building nestled on the border of Japantown, is the people watching. The tourists, the regulars, the sailors and marines on leave from Alameda.

He knew the regulars by nicknames and their orders. As he turned the faded sign in the window to "open", already Cat Lady Shrimp Salad was pushing her way inside. Over there were Old Man Black Coffee Cheapskates One and Two, playing chess on the tables outside. And when he looked up from cleaning tables because of a loud crash, he saw Sexy Professor Tuna Sandwich.

With his tight pants and flashy smile, The Professor looked a little like a skinnier, blond Jim Morrison- his bright blue eyes behind round, John Lennon glasses. Himawari adored him, and he helped Watanuki with his math studies for his GED in the past.

When he looked up, he saw that The Professor and a Marine collided out front. The Marine, sergeant's stripes on his arm, was huge, with a brush of jet black hair and a a piercing glare obvious from behind his sunglasses. "Watch where you're going, filthy hippie." He snarled at the smaller man then. "Watch where _you're_ going, jarhead." The Professor growled back. The Cheap Old Men scurried inside.

"Commie."

"Fascist pig."

After the exchange of insults, both seemed strangely satisfied, until they both realised they were heading into the cafe. the arguing continued until Yuuko ordered them both in and told them to shut up.

**Tuesday**: In a rare break from his routine, Professor Tuna Sandwich (Watanuki knows his name is really Fay Flowright, and he teaches math at the local college. But he likes the nickname better) showed up for lunch and seemed somehow disappointed that Marine Sergeant Pie Slice was not there.

**Wednesday**: Marine Sergeant Pie Slice showed up, and seemed somehow disappointed in the Professor's non presence. Watanuki, being no one's fool except for Yuuko's, sensed a trend.

**Thursday**: "Hippie Freak!" "Uptight Square!" Even though it was a new development, it seemed somehow nostalgic to Watanuki as he heard the Professor and the Marine yelling at each other outside. They didn't sit on opposite ends of the cafe glaring at each other this time, but rather about six feet apart. And they were only sort of glaring. Watanuki definitely sensed a trend.

**Friday**: Neither one showed up, and Watanuki found himself unaccountably depressed.

When Watanuki returned to work on the following Monday, Himawari immediately reported that Tuna Sandwich and Pie Slice had come in... TOGETHER... on sunday morning. But when The Professor came in later that day, he seemed subdued.

"Tuna sandwich?" Watanuki asked as he placed a glass of water on the small table.

The Professor shook his head. "Just coffee, Watanuki, thanks. How's your studies?" "Better, thanks for the help. Uhm..." watanuki really wanted to ask, but he couldn't find the words.

"He ships out from Alameda tomorrow to Saigon." The Professor said after a moment, a very weak, very fake smile gracing his lips. "I told him not to get killed. He said he'd write. Isn't that funny?"

 

** ~~~ San Fransisco. October, 1968 **

**Monday**: Professor Flowright sat at his table, grading papers and eating a tuna sandwich. Watanuki brought him an extra cup of coffee without him asking and watched him a little sadly. The Marine had never written, and when The Professor had gone out to protest the war in Washington late the previous year, Watanuki had been pretty certain it had been with that man in mind. He had not seen the Professor's flashy smile since then.

He sighed and glanced up as the door's bell jingled. The Professor did too, and in that one moment the room's atmosphere changed. It changed at the sight of the big Marine with his jet black hair, one arm of his uniform jacket hanging limp and empty at his side, and at the clatter of the Professor's chair as it overturned.

Ignored by the couple, Watanuki crept to the window and turned the sign to "closed"

 


End file.
